Conventionally, barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based compounds have been preferably used for the dielectric ceramic layers of laminated ceramic capacitors, and various accessory constituents are added to the compounds in order to achieve various types of characteristics (dielectric constant, temperature characteristics of dielectric constant, insulation resistance (IR), lifetime characteristics in a loading test, etc.). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the addition of V (vanadium). The addition of vanadium is effective for electrical characteristics, and the addition of an appropriate amount of vanadium allows a wider range of item design.